


Touch

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Choking, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Spreader Bars, Top V (Devil May Cry), cock stepping, degradation kink, light boot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Nero has agreed to play a little game with V; little does he know, he got the short end of the stick... pun intended! (Or did he? ;) )Late bday gift for minicooly! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I TRIED PFHFHAKJHTJLATH x-xWARNINGS: dom!V, sub!Nero, implied bottom Nero, light boot worship/fetish, stepping on cock
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry), VNero, nerov
Kudos: 42





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minicooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minicooly/gifts).



> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR MINI! i know ur jam my friend so i hope i did it justice here lol it's short but i hope you enjoy it anyway!!
> 
> i imagined boots like [these](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/b8/d2/f7b8d21c89d5e7671809df39bfcd8bed.jpg) when i wrote this huehuehue

V closed the bedroom door quietly behind him. On the bed sat Nero, naked as the day he was born with his knees kept apart by a metal bar to keep him nice and open for V. It was quite the view, V thought. Nero perked up a bit at the sound of his chuckle, lifting his head though he couldn’t see through the blindfold over his eyes. “V?” he asked. “Are you there?”

“I’m here,” V answered, walking closer until he could reach out and stroke Nero’s cheek with his hand. “But you’ve forgotten our little game, Nero. I haven’t given you permission to speak.”

Nero swallowed. V watched the creases on his forehead shift as his brows pulled together; Nero’s sweet tongue darted out to lick his dry lips, an apology there, but waiting for the go ahead to say so. _Good boy_ , V thought. Nero shifted again, shoulders rolling forward to maintain comfort since he couldn’t make use of the hands bound behind his back.

“You know I must punish you, my little wanderer…” V lifted his leg, purposely rubbing the cool leather of his brand new boots against Nero’s arm. Nero bit his lip, holding back a grunt as his body leaned sideways; he, very politely, asked permission to speak. “You may.”

“Can I feel them with my face?”

V wished Nero could see the delightful grin on his face. Ah, if only he had a camera to capture this moment; nevertheless, he ruffled Nero’s hair and pushed his cheek against the bent knee of his boot, allowing Nero to scratch his stubble across the laces and nose along the thicker hide it was attached to. He moaned V’s name and began kissing the leather boot, traveling from the inside of V’s knee down to his calf as far as his position would allow him to go, then dragged his tongue back up along the fabric. V tutted and yanked him up by his hair.

“Naughty boy. I didn’t say you could _lick_ my boots, now you’ve gone and sullied them.”

Nero opened his mouth to apologize, but V smashed their lips together before he could say anything to force the boy into submission. When they broke apart, Nero chased after him for more, but could not reach; he whimpered, then gasped as V’s hand slid down from his jaw to his throat. Nero’s flushed cheeks were covered with sheen moisture, his heart thumping so loud in his chest that V stopped for a moment to admire the prevalent pulse in his neck. He squeezed it gently, testing the waters, and looked down to see that Nero had become fully erect from the bare minimum of what V had planned for them.

“You’re enjoying this, you filthy, disobedient boy,” V growled, voice low and deep right by Nero’s ear. Nero tilted his neck, baring himself completely as he shuddered. V kept his grip on Nero’s throat and eased him back a little, realizing their position was difficult to work with, but he managed to swing his boot over Nero’s thigh and carefully pressed the heel into the underside of his cock. Nero moaned so loud that the neighbors probably heard; not that V minded. He enjoyed torturing his boy like this, even better if other people knew it was his doing. “How curious that you enjoy being degraded and _stepped_ on. What would others think of you like this, Nero?”

Nero shuddered again; V pursed his lips and considered leaving him in search of a camera, but he knew they’d have plenty more time to enjoy and capture those moments on film. He pressed the heel in a little harder as he rolled his step down to the toes, until Nero’s cock was fully pushed against his stomach. Nero grunted, hips desperately trying to buck but stuck in place. V laughed and squeezed Nero’s throat a little tighter, matching his footwork with the natural beat of Nero’s pulse. The way his body squirmed beneath something as simple as a leather boot made V shudder himself.

He lifted his foot and stepped down a little lower, not once letting his eyes leave Nero’s pleasure-and-pain filled face: sweat dripped down his jaw, his mouth parted, panting like a dog and all the while silently begging for more despite being temporarily blind. Nero was living solely on _touch_ and it was driving the boy wild. V dug his heel into the balls, nearly losing balance as Nero’s whole body jerked back instinctively; he kept his hold on Nero’s neck, only loosening his grip when the poor boy struggled to cough. He took Nero’s face in his palm and spoke softly to him, told him what a good boy he was, then steadied himself by holding onto Nero’s shoulders. He slowly dragged his foot across Nero’s poor, red cock, adding more and more pressure with each step to his aching length.

“V, please,” Nero begged, “Please touch me, please let me come, oh god! It hurts so _good_ … Please!”

“Aw.” V slid his foot up to step on the head of Nero’s cock, already leaking and swollen from being punished by the hard rubber sole. “You sound so pretty when you beg.”

V removed his boot, pleased at the slightly disappointed huff from Nero, and quickly grabbed some lube to spread around his palm and fingers. Without warning, V grasped Nero’s cock, leaning forward to swallow his shocked gasp with another kiss; and with thin, practiced fingers he stroked his boy fast and hard until Nero broke away, out of breath and half-sobbing while his body convulsed through an intense orgasm. V hummed, bringing his hand up to Nero’s mouth as he calmed down. Hot breath danced between V’s sticky fingers. “Say _ahh_ , Nero.”

Nero opened his mouth wide, tongue darting out to happily clean his own load off of V’s fingers. When V was satisfied with the cleansing he pulled them out and gave Nero a gentle kiss on the lips, then removed his blindfold. “Now it’s my turn,” V said, kissing over Nero's eyelids and nose as his thumbs caressed the boy’s warm cheeks.

After some maneuvering, Nero ended up on his spread knees with his ass in the air and face pushed into the pillow, muffling his screams as V fucked him raw.


End file.
